<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Important Thing by Queerbutstillhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017845">The Most Important Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere'>Queerbutstillhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Developing Relationship, Fights, M/M, Relationship fights, Relationship(s), Smoking, They're a mess, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kinda messed up relationships, relationship drama, slightly unhealthy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because. . . Because, you and me, together. We're unbeatable. We can go against all odds and come out on top. We always have, and we always will. So I will always come back, because you are most important."</p><p>Theo's breath caught. Boris looked so sincere, so serious. His eyes glistened with something and it made Theo afraid. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Boris to avoid looking at him and dealing with him. Boris pulled away almost immediately.</p><p>"You are most important thing, Милый," He murmured, reaching up to gently cup Theo's face.</p><p>"Boris-"</p><p>"Shh."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Important Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarystarkillers/gifts">binarystarkillers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii! so this is my first tgf fic! I've been in love with this story for months now, and with Boris and Theo since I first met them, so I'm so happy to finally get my first fic out, even if it's a little short and a little rough! But hey, it's a gateway. </p><p>This was originally a prompt for binarystarkillers on tumblr that kinda just, progressed.... So here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo watched the smoke float in the air, curling slightly until it got caught by the fan, and disappeared as it was whipped around. He could feel a sleepy bliss falling over him, and he let out a peaceful sigh, looking over at Boris. He was laying on the sofa across the room, staring at the tv, which was loudly playing bad western movies. Theo hated them with every atom of his being, but if it made Boris happy, it was worth having on.</p><p>It was a rare peaceful moment. One of the few times Boris came to New York and actually stayed a few days. Their relationship had continued as the weirdest relationship Theo had ever seen. Sometimes when they visited each other, they acted like an old married couple, bickering and shoving each other against walls, and never being apart for more than a few minutes. Other times, it was like they were two college age roommates, who were aggressively "no homo". Theo couldn't quite figure it out, but he hadn't exactly made the effort to either.</p><p>But right now it was quiet and peaceful. Right now, there was nothing happening except them, the tv, smoke drifting in the air, and bad takeout still lingering in Theo's apartment. </p><p>"So, Potter. What are we doing tomorrow?" Boris asked, finally looking over from his bad tv show to Theo, brown eyes meeting dark ones. </p><p>"I have to work," Theo said with a shrug. "I don't know what you're doing."</p><p>"Booo," Boris mocked, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Theo. "Boring! Stay home!"</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, easily deflecting the pillow and leaning forwards to snub out his cigarette in a marble ashtray he may have bought for far cheaper then it actually was. "I can't, Boris, I have to work. Hobie needs me."</p><p>"Hobie, Hobie. . . But what if I need you?"</p><p>Theo watched as Boris dragged his long lanky body off the sofa and walked over, plopping himself down onto the armrest of the leather armchair Theo was sitting in, one arm on the back, the other coming up to encircle Theo. He was trapped in place, but he didn't mind.</p><p>Theo looked up at him, smiling fondly even as he shook his head in annoyance. Boris just grinned, that mischievous smile that had gotten Theo in so much trouble, back when they were kids shoplifting from the supermarket, or skipping out on class. He reached up and pushed some of Boris' curls back before knotting his fingers in some of it. </p><p>"One of us has to actually work for a living, Bor," he murmured, tugging on Boris' hair, causing him to tilt his head.</p><p>"I do also," he said with a pout.</p><p>"You're a crime lord, I don't know that that counts."</p><p>Boris opened his mouth to answer, but Theo interrupted.</p><p>"But anyways, I'll go to work, and then when I come back we can. . . I dunno, order takeout and watch <em>good</em> movies."</p><p>"Western is good."</p><p>"Not. . . not really."</p><p>Boris hummed, shaking his head. "You are just uneducated. Yes, that is it. I must educate you on good cinema."</p><p>Theo snorted, shoving him away. Boris yelped as he tumbled off the chair, landing with a thunk on the floor.</p><p>"Asshole!"</p><p>Theo leaned over and looked down at him, smiling as he rested his chin on his hand. </p><p>"Hmm, am I?"</p><p>Boris glared up at him from where he had landed on his hands and knees, having twisted like a cat to catch himself. </p><p>"Yes," he said with a decisive tone. "You deny me kissies and shove me off furniture. You are an asshole."</p><p>"I wasn't aware you wanted '<em>kissies</em>'," Theo said mocking Boris' accent when he said kissies.</p><p>"I always do," Boris hummed out.</p><p>Theo froze, looking down at him. Gunshots fired from the tv show. He spared a glance over, then back down at Boris, who had moved to be sitting, still staring up at Theo.</p><p>"Potter?" He asked softly, looking worried. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Theo said quickly, hiding his shock.</p><p>He doesn't know why he's still surprised whenever Boris shows emotional interest in him. They'd been doing this since they were kids, he should have learned by now. But then again he <em> had </em>learned. He had learned that Boris kept many girlfriends, and it appeared he was no different. Just a side fling to keep him company when he was in the States, and then he'd go back to Astrid and his family.</p><p>"Hmm, I said something, no?" Boris inquired. "Something that your big brain is unhappy with."</p><p>"No, it's nothing."</p><p>" 's not nothing, солнышко." Boris shook his head, standing finally. "That big brain of yours gets you in trouble too much. You should shut it off every once and a while."</p><p>"Boris."</p><p>Boris just smiled, and leaned down, kissing Theo on the head.</p><p>"Do not over think it, Potter."</p><p>"How the hell am I supposed to 'not over think' it, Boris?" </p><p>Boris stopped. He had been walking to the kitchen, but turned to face Theo, hands on his hips.</p><p>"Just, don't?"</p><p>"Don- Jesus," Theo grumbled and reached forwards for another cigarette.</p><p>"Wha- What is wrong? What did I do?"</p><p>Theo looked away as he lit up his cigarette. He was getting angry. How could Boris always be so cool and ignorant? How could he just say shit like that and then act like nothing has ever been wrong? Like Theo was the only one he loved.</p><p>"Ah. You're mad. Why are you mad?"</p><p>"Why am I- God Boris you say I overthink, but do you even think?"</p><p>Boris' eyes narrowed. "Be wary, Potter."</p><p>"Or what, Boris? You'll storm out the door, leave me alone like usual?"</p><p>"God! You are like teenage girl, just say it, Decker!"</p><p>"What the fuck are we, Boris!? You come here, we act like we're together, we fuck, and then you leave, and you go back to your wife, to your girlfriends, and the next time you come back, talking about them, like some kind of triumph or victory, and you barely touch me!"</p><p>Boris' face changed just slightly, from anger to confusion. </p><p>"So forgive me for being a little confused!"</p><p>"Well that makes two of us."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Do you think how I feel? You are all over me one visit, and the next you won't even look at me. How do I know what you are feeling? How do I know what you want from me when you have this whole . . . denial shit going on?"</p><p>Theo stared at him. Boris spread his hands in a "what do you want from me" gesture. </p><p>He was still annoyed, and this argument was going nowhere.</p><p>"I don't fucking know!"</p><p>"I don't either!"</p><p>Theo just looked at him for a moment, then laughed, shaking his head. "What the fuck are we doing!?"</p><p>"God if I know!"</p><p>After a moment of silence, Boris walked over to him, neatly snatching his cigarette away.</p><p>"Do not hit me."</p><p>He leaned in and kissed Theo. His lips were chapped, and he tasted like cigarettes and bad Chinese take out. Theo immediately grabbed the front of his shirt, holding him in place, pressing in for more.</p><p>Boris chuckled a bit when he pulled back, Theo chasing his lips for more. </p><p>"What is really wrong?"</p><p>"Am I important to you?"</p><p>"Incredibly." Boris kissed him again. </p><p>"What about all your girlfriends?"</p><p>"Very less important."</p><p>“And Astrid?”</p><p>“Complicated, but still less important.”</p><p>Theo hummed as he tangled his hands in Boris' hair.</p><p>"Potter," Boris murmured. "Stop worrying about it. I'll always come back to you."</p><p>Theo hesitated, pulling back to look into Boris' dark eyes.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>His eyebrows scrunched together, and he blinked at Theo. </p><p>"Why-" He echoed. "Because. . . Because, you and me, together. We're unbeatable. We can go against all odds and come out on top. We always have, and we always will. So I will always come back, because you are most important."</p><p>Theo's breath caught. Boris looked so sincere, so serious. His eyes glistened with something and it made Theo afraid. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Boris to avoid looking at him and dealing with him. Boris pulled away almost immediately.</p><p>"You are most important thing, Милый," He murmured, reaching up to gently cup Theo's face.</p><p>"Boris-"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>Boris silenced him with another kiss. Theo reached up to wrap his hands around his wrists, and just kissed him back.</p><p>He was important to Boris. And that was good, because Boris was pretty damn important to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading!</p><p>I'm mostly DC rn but check me out on tumblr <a>at Queerbutstillhere!</a></p><p>Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>